Bölüm 2: Arkadaşlık İlerliyor
by Darrenmaniac
Summary: - Hatırlarsınız geçen bölümde Kurt ve Blaine garip bir şekilde tanışmışlardı. Blaine, Kurt'ün yan dairesine taşınıyordu ve Kurt de onu evine davet ederek kısmen destek oluyordu. Bu sayede tanıştılar. Bakalım bu bölümde neler olacak, göreceğiz.


Bölüm 2: Arkadaşlık İlerliyor

- Hatırlarsınız geçen bölümde Kurt ve Blaine garip bir şekilde tanışmışlardı. Blaine, Kurt'ün yan dairesine taşınıyordu ve Kurt de onu evine davet ederek kısmen destek oluyordu. Bu sayede tanıştılar. Bakalım bu bölümde neler olacak, göreceğiz.

Garip bir şeyler hissetti Kurt. Nedenini bilmeden gülümsemeler, Blaine'i hatırlamalar, en sevdiği şey olan moda hakkında konuşmaları... Blaine evini taşımaya gittiği zaman, Kurt de arkadaşları Mercedes ve Brittany ile buluşmaya gitti. Kendisinde bir gariplik olduğunu Mercedes ve Brittany bile hissetti buluşmalarında.

- Brittany: Kurt, geldiğimizden beri dalıp gidiyorsun, söylediklerimizi bile duymuyorsun. Hayır salak birisi olsan rüya görüyorsun zannederdim. Salak olmadığını biliyorum, salak olsan Vogue'da Editör olamazdın, buraya bile gelemezdin, yürüyemezdin, konuşamazdın…

- Mercedes: Bu kadar yeter Brittany! (Alaycı bir şekilde gülümser)

Birkaç saniye sonra;

- Mercedes: Aslında hiç de haksız değilsin Brittany, ne oluyor sana Kurt? Sürekli dalıp gidiyorsun.

- Kurt: Tamam kızlar, hakladınız beni. Dün biriyle tanıştım, yan daireme taşınıyor ve çok yakışıklı biri.

Son söylediğini düşününce Kurt bile inanamadı kendisine, hissettikleri çok açıktı. Gerçekten de Blaine'e aşık oluyordu ve bunu son söylediği cümleden de rahatça anlayabiliyordu; "Çok yakışıklı biri".

- Mercedes: İnanmıyorum, ciddi misin Kurt? Bu inanılmaz birşey!

- Brittany: Nasıl yani, aşık mısın ona Kurt?

- Kurt: Bilmiyorum, yani sanırım evet. Aşık mıyım onu anlamadım. Yani kafam çok karışık, of! Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum, sürekli onu düşünüyorum. Gülüşü, oturuşu, konuşması. Biliyor musunuz, o da moda ile yakından ilgileniyor, inanılmaz bir tarzı var. Çok renkli ve muhteşem, benim gibi klasik değil.

- Mercedes: Sen kesinlikle aşıksın Kurt. Bu kadar incelemeden ve bize anlatmandan sonra bunu söyleyebilirim.

- Brittany: Kesinlikle haklısın Mercedes, anlatışına bakılırsa ben bile aşık olabilirim.

- Kurt: Bilmiyorum kızlar. (Düşünceli şekilde kahvesini yudumlar).

= Saat: 13.45 =

- Kurt: Kızlar benim kalkmam gerekiyor, yalnızca 2 saat demiştim ve şimdi ofise dönmem gerekiyor.

- Mercedes: Haklısın canım, sen ofise dön.

- Kurt: Siz ne yapacaksınız?

- Mercedes: Brittany ile oturup konuşuruz diye düşünüyorum, ne dersin Brittany?

- Brittany: Bana uyar, dans çalışmalarımın başlamasına daha çok var. O zamana kadar vakit geçirebiliriz.

- Mercedes: Harika.

- Kurt: Sizleri çok seviyorum kızlar, kendinize iyi bakın.

Kurt kapıdan çıkarken;

- Brittany: Blaine'i bizim yerimize öp! (Kıkırdayarak güler)

- Kurt: Çok komik! Gülümseyerek oradan uzaklaşır.

= Saat 14.15 =

Kurt artık ofisindeydi ve öylece oturup boydan boya camlı ofisinden dışarıya bakmaktaydı. Hızlıca yürüyen, ellerinde kahvelerle, poşetlerle dolaşan, evcil hayvanlarını gezdiren veya alışveriş yapan insanları izlememekteydi aslında, yalnızca Blaine'i düşünmekteydi. Tanışmalarının aslında bir tesadüf mü olduğunu düşünürken bir anda kapısı çaldı. Gelen sekreteri Natalie'ydi.

Natalie 20'li yaşlarında, sarışın ve mavi gözlü, alımlı bir bayan. Kurt'ün randevularını, ünlülerle yapacağı röportajlarını, düzenleyeceği makalelerini ve diğer işlerini ayarlayan hanım hanımcık biridir. Kurt editor olduktan yaklaşık 1 ay sonra kendisini işe almış ve güzel bir arkadaşlık kurmaya başlamışlardır.

- Natalie: Merhaba Kurt, geç kaldın bugün.

- Kurt: Evet, 15 dakika kadar… Arkadaşlarımla buluştum liseden, uzun süredir görüşemiyorduk.

- Natalie: Güzel fikir, belki bir ara ben de denemeliyim.

Aslinda şu sıralar çok önemli bir iş yok gibi görünüyor ajandanda. Yalnızca düzenlemen gereken bir makale var. Hani şu gençler için mezuniyet kıyafeti önerileri hakkında olan. Hatırladığım kadarıyla bir hayli ilerledin, yapacak pek bir şeyin kalmadı.

- Kurt: Öyle mi? Bu harika bir haber. Birkaç telefon görüşmem vardı diye hatırlıyorum. Sanırım Mischa Barton benden bir kıyafet istiyordu katılacağı ödül töreni için. Her ne kadar iyi bir modacı olmadığımı, onu daha iyi kişilerle görüştürebileceğimi söylesem de bana güvendiğini söyledi.

Bu konuşmayı yaparken bir yandan da çekmecesindeki kağıtları karıştırmaktaydı.

Bir kağıt buldu ve üzerinde inanılmaz, yavru ağzı ile krem renginden yapılmış saten bir elbisenin çizimi yer alıyordu.

- Kurt: İşte burada. Sence nasıl görünüyor? Sade ve şık, sevgili Mischa için hazırladım.

- Natalie: Kurt, buna bayıldım, inanılmaz görünüyor.

- Kurt: Çok sevindim. Öyleyse bir kopyasını hemen Mischa'ya gönderir misin rica etsem. Sonrasında onu arayıp beğenip beğenmediğini, ona gore bu kıyafeti kendisine diktirebileceğimizi söyle lütfen.

- Natalie: Tabi ki, memnuniyetle. O zaman yapacak bir işin kalmadı. Bence eve git dinlen.

- Kurt: Olabilir, neden olmasın? Pekala, ben çıkıyorum. Onu hallettikten sonra sen de çıkabilirsin canım, teşekkür ederim.

- Natalie: Tabi, olur. İyi dinlenmeler.

- Kurt: Sağol Natalie.

Kurt kahverengi deri çantasını ve dizlerine kadar inen kaşe kabanını alıp ofisinden çıktı. Çıktı ancak eve gitmek için sabırsızlanıyordu. Görebilecek miydi Blaine'i? Konuşmalarının üzerinden yaklaşık 3 saat geçmişti, ne yapıyordu Blaine? Evini taşımış mıydı yoksa hala uğraşmakta mıydı? Evden çıkarken gördüğü kadarıyla kamyonette çok eşya yoktu, belki de o eşyalar gelenlerin ilkiydi ve daha gelecek ikinci kamyonet vardı, kim bilir?

= Saat 15.00 =

Yalnızca 15 dakika ofiste geçirdikten sonra biraz yürüyerek, biraz da metro ile seyahat ederek yaklaşık yarım saatte, evinin bulunduğu caddeye kadar geldi Kurt. Heyecanlıydı, korkuyordu da. Bu kadar çabuk birinden hoşlanmak, onu arzulamak, merak etmek… Çok saçma değil miydi sanki? Hiç tanımadığı, yalnızca yarım saat görüp konuştuğu birini düşünmek, hem de sürekli düşünmek… Belki de yaptığı yanlıştı.

Oturduğu apartmanın kapısına yaklaştı ve düşündü. Ne bir araba, ne bir koli, ne de onları taşıyan biri… Kimse yoktu apartmanın önünde. Merakla evine doğru yol aldı, kendi dairesinin olduğu kata geldi ve aynıydı, kimse yoktu. Hemen Blaine'in yerleştiği dairenin kapısına baktı, önünde ne bir koli, ne de bir eşya vardı. Düşündü, acaba tüm eşyalarını taşıdı mı? Yoksa vaz mı geçti taşınmaktan?

İlerledi kapıya doğru, bir tıkırtı ya da bir ses duyarım diye düşündü. Hiçbir şey yoktu. Biraz daha ilerledi, ilerledi ve ilerledi. Az daha yaklaşsa kapıya, kulağını dayayabilecek vaziyetteydi. Tam o sırada telefonu çaldı.

(Yüksek sesle)

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies,

All the single ladies, now put your hands up!

Korkudan ne yapacağını şaşırdı Kurt. O apartmanın ürkütücü sessizliğinde telefonundan çıkan sesi mi bastırmaya çalışsın yoksa kapıdan kaçmaya mı çalışsın bilemedi. Ne telefonunu susturabildi, ne de kapıdan kaçabildi. Yalnızca kapı açıldı ve karşısında Blaine vardı. Siyah saçlı, yeşil gözlü, beyaz tenli Blaine. Üzerinde gri bir eşofman ve vücudunun tüm hatlarını ortaya çıkaran incecik bir tişört. Tişörtünün göğüs kısmındaki terden yorucu bir iş yapmakta olduğu çok açıktı.

- Blaine: Hey, burada ne yapıyorsun?

Telefonunu bulup susturmaya çalışan Kurt bir anda Blaine'i görünce kıpkırmızı kesildi.

- Kurt: Bir saniye lütfen.

Kurt hem içinden lanet okuyor, hem de telefonunu bulmaya çalışıyor. Arayan Brittany'ydi. Tam da sırası diye geçirdi içinden Kurt. Telefonu açtı ve hafif kızgın bir şekilde;

- Ben seni arayacağım Brittany. Tamam canım, iyi eğlenceler size, kapatmam lazım. Hayır gelemem, çalışıyorum. Hoşçakal!

Neler olup bittiğini anlayamayan Blaine şaşkın bir ifadeyle Kurt'ü izlemekteydi.

Kurt ise telefonunu çantasına koydu ve utançla;

- Kurt: Hey, nasılsın?

- Blaine: İyiyim, teşekkürler. Şey, ne yapıyorsun burada?

- Kurt: Eve gelmiştim, telefonum çaldı.

- Blaine: Fakat benim kapımın önündeydin. (gülümser)

- Kurt: Eee, şey.

- Blaine: İçeri gelsene.

Kurt telefon olayından yüzünde kalan kızarıklığın üstüne yeni birini daha ekledi. Şu an utancından pancara dönmüş vaziyetteydi.

- Kurt: İçeriye mi?

- Blaine: Evet, istersen tabi. Ancak ikram edebileceğim yalnızca kahvem var. Malum yeni taşınıyorum, ilk başta kahve makinesini kurdum. Kahvesiz olmaz, biliyorsun. (gülümser)

- Kurt: Ee, şey… Olur, tabi. İzin verirsen eşyalarımı eve bırakıp geleyim. Rahat bir şeyler giyeyim.

- Blaine: Tamam, olur. Nasıl istersen.

Kurt utancından yerin dibine girmişti ve ne yapacağını bilemiyordu. Sabah tanıştığı yabancı adam, şimdi yanına gitmeye korktuğu biri haline gelmişti. Utanç, sevgi, şaşkınlık bir arada…

Evine gitti, yorgunluğunu üzerinden atmak için çok kısa bir duş aldı ve Blaine'in aksine bir jean, bir de gömlek giyerek evden çıktı. Kurt için rahat giyinmek bu şekildeydi.

Kapıyı çaldı ve hemen kapı açıldı. Blaine, üzerini değiştirmiş ve elinde kahve fincanıyla onu karşılamaktaydı. Duş aldığı, şampuan kokusundan bariz belli olabiliyordu. Terli terli görüşmek istemediği çok açıktı. Yaklaştı Kurt'e ve sarıldı. Biraz garipsedi Kurt belki de, ancak Blaine için hiç de garip bir durum değilmiş gibiydi, çünkü sonrasında rahatlıkla sırıtabiliyordu. Kurt bunu garipsedi çünkü normalde yaptığı bir davranış değildir, genelde el sıkışır. Ancak ve ancak en yakın arkadaşlarına sarılırdı. Peki bu Kurt'ü rahatsız etti mi? Hayır.

- Blaine: İşte yeni evim.

Tamamen dolu kolilerin bulunduğu, yalnızca birkaç mobilyanın yerleştiği bir oda.

- Kurt: Çok beğendim, kolilerin daha açılmamış.

- Blaine: Tabi ki, onca koliyi nasıl açmamı bekliyorsun ki? (Gülümser) Zamanla açacağım hepsini, şimdilik benim için önemli olanları açıyorum. Yarın da diğerlerini açıp bitiririm diye düşünüyorum.

- Kurt: İyi fikirmiş, yardım edeyim sana. Böylece daha çabuk bitirebiliriz.

- Blaine: Çok naziksin, teşekkür ederim ama zahmet etme.

- Kurt: Kesinlikle zahmet değil, eğlenirim bile. Hadi bakalım, nereden başlıyoruz? Hey, benim kahvem nerede? (Blaine ile birlikte kahkaha atar)

Böylece iki arkadaş evi düzenlemeye ve kolileri açmaya başlar. Koliler açıldıkça ev düzeliyor, hatta Blaine'in yarın açarım diye bahsettiği kolileri açmaya bile zaman kalıyordu.

Kurt'ün açmak için aldığı bir kolinin içinden bir sürü çerçeve ve fotoğraf çıktı.

- Kurt: Bu çerçeveleri nereye koymayı düşünüyorsun?

- Blaine: Şuradaki masanın üzerine dizmeyi planlıyorum.

- Kurt: Oldu bil.

Her bir çerçeve farklı farklı kişinin resmini barındırıyordu içinde.

- Kurt: Bu kim?, 40'lı yaşlarında bir kadının bulunduğu resmi göstererek.

- Blaine: Annem, şu an Chicago'da.

- Kurt: Çok güzel biriymiş, zarif.

- Blaine: Teşekkürler, öyleydi kendisi.

- Kurt: Nasıl yani?

- Blaine: Ölmeden once (acı içinde gülümsemeye çalışır)

- Kurt: Ah, gerçekten mi? Çok özür dilerim. Bilmiyordum.

- Blaine: Önemli değil, sorun yok.

Koliden yeni bir çerçeve aldı ve bu sefer çok zarif ve genç bir kızın resmini gördü. Blaine'in annesine çok benziyordu bu kız.

- Kurt: Ablan mı?

- Blaine: Nereden bildin?

- Kurt: Annene çok benziyor.

- Blaine: Evet, benziyordu.

- Kurt: Yoksa?

- Blaine: Evet, maalesef. Onu da kaybettim. Ailemde benden geriye kimse kalmadı.

- Kurt: İnanmıyorum, ciddi olamazsın.

- Blaine: Kesinlikle, şuan bir başımayım. (Acı acı gülümseyerek)

- Kurt: Bunu duyduğuma çok üzüldüm Blaine. Gerçekten çok acı olmalı. Ben ki yalnızca babam öldüğünde kendimi kaybettim, senin bu denli cesur ve yürekli olman beni çok etkiledi. Senin adına çok üzüldüm.

Bunu söyledikten sonra yerde ona arkasını dönmüş olarak oturan Blaine'in yanına gitti ve onu kendisine doğru çevirip sarıldı. Bu durumda Blaine biraz şaşırdı belki ancak kendisine karşılık vererek o da Kurt'e sarıldı.

Sarılmanın sonrasında Blaine yere bakarak;

- Blaine: İyi olmaya çalışıyorum. Ölümlerinin üzerinden yalnızca bir yıl geçti. Chicago'dan Wisconsin'e bir iş için arabayla gidiyorlardı. Annem, babam, ablam ve abim. Trafik kazasında öldüler. Tüm anılardan, yaşadıklarımdan, her şeyden kaçmak için buraya geldim, New York'a. İşimi orada bıraktım, yeni bir işe başlıyorum burada. Evimizi sattım ve parası duruyor, bu evi aldım, küçük ve tam bana gore. Her şeyden uzaklaşmak istiyorum, yeni bir hayat, yeni bir yaşam…

Kafasını eğip yere bakan Blaine, kafasını kaldırıp önünde eğilen Kurt'e baktığında gözlerinden yaşlar süzülüyordu, buna rağmen gülümseyebilmekteydi.

Kurt ise bu konuyu nasıl açtığını bilmez halde sürekli özür dilemekteydi.

- Kurt: İnan çok ama çok özür dilerim Blaine, seni üzmek hiç istemezdim. Bilmiyordum.

- Blaine: Sorun değil, her zaman yaşadığım ve unutmaya çalıştığım bir şey. Çok doğal bu, geçer şimdi.

Kurt, elini omzuna koyup destekledi Blaine'i.

- Kurt: Merak etme, ben yanındayım. Yeni evinde kendini daha iyi hissedeceksin.

Yanından kalktı ve hiç soru sormadan tüm çerçeveleri masaya yerleştirdi.

O sırada Blaine de son koliyi açmış, içindekileri evine yerleştiriyordu.

Yaklaık 10 dakika sonra Kurt'ün kolisi bittiğinde Blaine'inki de bitmişti.

- Kurt: İşte bu kadar. Normalde uğraşıp iki günde bitireceğin işi birlikte tek güne sığdırdık.

- Blaine: Kesinlikle, sen olmasaydın hala uğraşıyor olurdum.

- Kurt: Rica ederim, eğlenceliydi. Tabi üzücü kısmı saymazsak.

- Blaine: (Gülümser)

- Kurt: Oh, saat 19.00 olmuş, ben gitsem iyi olacak.

- Blaine: Öyle mi?

- Kurt: Evet, halletmem gereken 1-2 telefon görüşmesi var. Sen keyfine bak, iyice dinlen. Yarın seni güzel bir gün bekliyor.

- Blaine: Haklısın, bugün yeterince yorulduk. Herşey için tekrar tekrar teşekkür ederim.

- Kurt: Rica ederim, benim için zevkti.

Kurt'ün son sözünün ardından Blaine Kurt'e sarıldı. Sarıldı ancak bu kapıda yaptığı karşılama sarılmasından biraz farklıydı. Daha sıkı ve istekli. Her ne kadar sevmese de Kurt, buna karşı koyamayacağını anladı ve o da karşılık verdi.

İşte böyle, yavaş yavaş Blaine'in tavırlarına alışmaktaydı.

Kapıdan çıktı ve kendi evinin kapısını açana kadar Blaine onu izledi.

- Blaine: İyi akşamlar. (Gülümser)

- Kurt: Sana da. (Gülümser)

Eve girince Kurt tüm günü aklından geçirdi. Uzandı kanepesine ve tüm gün yaşadıklarının mukayesesini yaptı. Blaine'i düşündü, ne kadar da kötü bir hikayesi vardı oysa ki. Kendi babası öldüğü zaman 3 ay kendine gelememişti. 2 yıl geçmesine rağmen halen daha babasını özlediği için yatağında onu düşünüp ağladığı dahi oluyordu. Blaine ise ailesinin 4 ferdini kaybetmiş ve üstünden yalnızca bir yıl geçmesine rağmen yalnızca ufak birkaç göz yaşıyla bunu atlatabiliyordu. Ne kadar cesur ve yürekli biri diye düşündü Kurt. Bu kadar cesur olmasının yanında oldukça da yakışıklıydı. Oldukça kaslı ve atletikti. Çok yakışıklıydı gerçekten. Onu düşünmeden de duramıyordu ne yazık ki.


End file.
